A Meeting in the Past
by wynn12
Summary: Revisiting her past, Rukia meets more than she was expecting. Answer to a request. Warning: mature content.
1. Chapter 1

So, this was basically a request I received some time ago (on Toys' reviews) but only now I came up with a story. For heka-san: I'm not sure if this is what you expected when you suggested it, but I hope you like it. :) Warning: this is a little AU (therefore crackish), kinda dark and M-rated for a reason. Beware the lemon.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach. Maybe someday? It all belongs to Mr. Tite Kubo and the only thing I get with these stories is reviews. ;)

* * *

.

..

Rukia looked at the trees, their leaves stirred by the strong wind on that very cloudy afternoon, the green contrasting with the dark grey skies. A prelude to rain. The weather was cold and humid, making her simple yukata feel wet – it was slightly unpleasant. But very familiar.

She turned into a dirty street and contemplated its emptiness, as the wind shook her hair in all directions. Recognizing the miserable hovels, she concluded they were probably crowded by their poor inhabitants, who at that moment were likely indoors, trying to lit a fireplace to escape from the imminent cold night. That was how life on the 78º District of Rukongai was.

Her feet followed a familiar path while she mindlessly contemplated her past written on those ruined walls. It was not surprising, then, that she ended up in a place she used to go on cold afternoons such as that, when the weather started to make their lives yet harder than it used to be.

She stopped in front of a house, one that looked fancy compared to the others around, and yet was simple if Rukia was reminded of the luxury she now experienced on her newly acquired noble life. But her mind was far from it at that moment, and she stared at that door under the quickly darkening sky. After a few moments she was about to turn away and leave when she heard a familiar voice calling her:

"Rukia-san," Amaya-san called in her familiar jaded voice. "It's been some time. I was hoping to never see you here again, child."

Rukia simply looked at the old woman, who seemed distant like in a dream. Or was that the reality and she just woke up?

The woman moved inside, beckoning her. "Come inside, you don't want to be seen here, do you?"

Rukia kept looking at the image in front of her in a trance and after a few seconds she followed the woman inside the house. They were actually in the back doors, so she was introduced into a familiar room, one of the secluded chambers away from the entrance. A fireplace was lit, barely illuminating the walls, creating a cozy environment.

"So how is life treating you?" she woman asked with curiosity. She didn't wait for a reply as she continued:

"After so long without seeing you, better, I suppose?" She asked, looking at the girl's figure, healthier than she remembered. "But then again, here you are… " she concluded to herself with a hint of melancholy.

"Here, have some tea," she offered, a little more cheerfully, and Rukia accepted the cup, still unsure why she had ended up there, of all places. She just looked at the whole situation as one looks at a terrorizing scene that it's grotesque and yet entrancing, and you can't take your eyes off of it. Afraid of a past that still looked too real for her. Afraid that all the rest was a dream.

"Oh, don't think I didn't miss you, my dear, quite the contrary… you have always been my best. No one can dance as graciously… but I'm glad you never stayed with us after all. You deserve better, child. I was honestly hoping you were gone for good," the older woman added, talkative as usual.

Rukia looked at the woman, noticing the heavy make up that disguised her age - she was glad for Amaya-san's honest wishful feelings. She was not proud of it, but it was thanks to this woman that she came back to the boys with food and blankets in some particularly cold nights like that. She knew Renji could have died on those, as he had spiritual energy as well, and the hunger made itself more urgent on those occasions. They never asked much, and she was glad for that.

The woman's voice took her out of her reverie:

"Well, but down to business, it is almost fortunate that you came tonight. I have a new guest with a curious request and you seem to fit perfectly."

"Amaya-san, I don't--"

"Oh, don't worry, I remember your requests," the woman clarified. "He's not from here, and he even asked for the dark. He also dismissed the other services, only asked for the sake to be served, isn't it curious? You got really lucky – he seems to be some kind of noble, and he's very handsome, you won't believe it when you see him! I was afraid I'd have to decline his generous offer because none of the girls fit what he wanted, but then you showed up… "

The woman stood up quickly, extinguishing the fire. "Oh but here I am babbling as usual, this doesn't need to take more than what's necessary. Just wait here."

"Amaya-san, no, wait!" Rukia spoke loudly at the woman, who was already by the corridor.

The older woman giggled.

"You always get a little desperate at this point, that's why I told you, child, this is not a place for you. You need to decide who you are, my dear," Amaya observed, moving away from the room.

Rukia looked at the half-opened door, barely visible in the darkness of the room. She should run away now, she should not be there. That was not her reality anymore. She didn't need to be there.

She was now a princess, living in a castle. That was her new reality. A prince had adopted her as his sister, offered her a name and a life of luxury, even put her under one of the Seireitei's division – her old dream. Even if she didn't even have the power for it. But why? What had she done to deserve it?

In truth, nothing. And that was why she couldn't feel part of it – it was easier to understand why the rest of the family seemed to be against her adoption, she, a Rukongai stray. What was she doing in a place like that, always unwanted, always unbecoming, always doing something shameful and wrong? How long would it take for him to noticed that? What would happen then?

'_You need to decide who you are, my dear_,' the words echoed in her head. Who was she? Who was she now that her childhood friends were dead, and Renji was away? Could she really be the Kuchiki princess? Why did she feel dirty and undeserving inside those walls then?

Rukia heard the sound of the shoji door opening and Amaya-san's voice from the outside of it.

"Here she is, my Lord. I hope she is to your liking."

There was no response but the sound of the rain that started to fall outside, yet she knew by the silence and steps that followed that she had been accepted.

* * *

Yeah, crack, I know. Just let me have fun, ok? ;) Next chapter: lemon shall ensue! .

Also, more importantly - do you want them or one of them to recognize the other? This was a request, so even though I have some ideas, I'm totally up to suggestions. Let. me. know!

Ja ne!

Wynn


	2. Chapter 2

Told you it would be fast, uh? Gosh, this got a little longer and smuttier than I expected. I blame Byakuya-sama. He was the one holding too much inside.

Warning: this chapter is M and contains lemon. We also get to see a dark side of our favorite Kuchiki siblings, both of them, so don't tell me I didn't warn you. Also, this is unbetaed, so my usual apologies for possible mistakes.

* * *

.

..

He heard the shouji door being closed behind him and looked at the small feminine form carefully seated on the futon. It was dark inside the room and she was facing the window – it was better that way. He didn't want to be recognized and more importantly, the darkness would conceal the girl's identity, transforming her into the woman he wanted her to be.

It was the whole point of it. He did not feel proud of this, but his cold logic could not deny his needs. Deplorable as it was, it was still much preferable to looking at his recently acquired sister in an improper way. Before the situation got out of hand he would deal with it. He could not back away from his promise, as hard as it was to live with such memento of his past.

Reluctantly, he walked towards the girl, kneeling behind her. No, he wasn't entirely sure if this was what he wanted, or if it was a good idea.

His inebriated mind was not to be trusted either, he knew.

He observed the girl again, from his closer position. There was only a very faint light passing through the window to impede the absolute darkness. The main geisha was not exaggerating – she was really exactly what he had requested. Lithe and small silhouette, short dark hair and delicate features – she was even more similar than he had anticipated.

Decided to put behind emotional and moral restrictions for a greater good, he summoned his cold reasoning and started to carry on with his original plan.

#####

She had to be going insane for still being there. For not running away. For being less scared and disgusted with the situation than she was supposed to be.

She had always done that out of necessity. Yet there she was, numb, feeling somewhat familiar with that dreadful place. Feeling as if she actually could fit there, where no high expectations existed – maybe that was the only place she really belonged to. Maybe it was all that she deserved. Maybe she would never feel ready to leave it for good, since she was already tainted. That would be her punishment.

Rukia felt hands pushing her hair to the side and delicate lips brushing her neck. She closed her eyes, imagining if it was going to be distant and numb as it felt now or if she would suddenly wake up and run away from there with all that she could.

Discreetly, she looked at the man behind her and was surprised by the faint image she could distinguish in the darkness – he was indeed very handsome as Amaya-san had told her. Much taller than her, with long hair that would briefly touch her neck with his kisses. She also noticed he had delicate features, even if it was hard to identify more than that. His manners were elegant and delicate as well – maybe he was indeed a noble? – so very different from what she found in her previous time there. That was a hard life, she remembered, glad that those were quick and sparse occasions and that she had shared her innocence with Renji long ago, instead of losing it in this place.

But none of that would matter now. She would receive her punishment from the hands of this stranger and would take it gracefully. And maybe then she would understand if she was able to leave it behind or if she was tied for good to this tainted life.

#####

It had been a while since he had done this. The first year had been too painful with her memory for him to even think about it. But now his new sister was creating havoc in his mind and it was getting increasingly harder to avoid the thought. It shouldn't matter, though. That night he would fix it – he would both take heed of his needs and revive the remembrance of _her_, and the problem would be solved.

It was even easier to imagine her since this was exactly how they had first met, his dear lotus flower. But even now he was not entirely sure – it would be the first time after her death, even though he had entertained the idea before. It could seem disrespectful to foreign eyes, but he did not want any other woman but his dear Hisana, who was no longer. And he would rather do this than put someone else in her place, in his heart.

He focused on the woman before him. She would be his Hisana tonight, and that was all he needed to think about.

It was not difficult. The woman had fair and smooth skin and even her hair was cut in a similar style, or so he could tell by touching it. With one hand he grabbed the dark strands and with the other he slithered the yukata off, exposing her shoulder. Then he kissed it fervently, every inch of skin. She even turned her head to the other side, as if ashamed of this, just like Hisana would do. But he had to stop thinking like that if he really wanted to enjoy the fantasy he proposed to himself.

She would be his Hisana that night, and that was it.

#####

Rukia tensed and gulped as she felt the man grabbing her hair and pulling it to better access her neck and shoulder. Shame was written in her face, but the darkness would kindly conceal it, and she turned to the other side, avoiding the image.

Yet, his kisses were tender, too tender, and even if she was not vastly experienced in these activities, she could tell by his request that she was just being used as a token of somebody else. Maybe an unrequited love that he had? She almost felt compassionate, if she could still feel anything. It shouldn't matter. She would take the punishment in whichever form it came. Acting was easy to her, but since she didn't know the image she was mirroring, she decided to stay quiet and silent – it was probably what he preferred, if she was correct.

She concluded she was probably right on her assumption when his hand held her face and turned it to him and his kisses trailed up her neck until he kissed her mouth. He kissed her ardently, devouring her. He pulled her whole body into his embrace, crushing her harder into him in a possessive, desperate act. His hands, who were holding her against him, moved to her waist, feeling her forms, disarranging her yukata with the friction.

He broke the kiss and started biting her jaw, sucking her neck, biting her ear – he seemed to be lost in his fantasy. She opened her eyes, who were now accustomed to the dark, and then she understood why she had felt his features so familiar: this man reminded her of her… brother. He had the same slim build, similar height, and hair in the same length. He even had the same triangular jaw that gave off the delicate impression in a man's face.

She welcomed the thought in her mind – maybe she could use him the same way he was using her. Who else was better to deliver her punishment than her brother, to remind her of what she really was, of how improper it was for her to be by his side?

The notion created a response in her body, she noticed, closing her eyes. Maybe that was what she wanted from him all along? In truth, she had never quite understood why he had adopted her… their explanation seemed weird to say the least, and deep inside she had always expected something inappropriate from him since her first day in the Kuchiki mansion. But that something never came, and her doubts persisted in her heart. So she tried her best to treat him properly as a brother… but she kept looking at him in a way a sister never should. He was a handsome man - impressively elegant, even if cold, and she didn't know what she was doing by his side.

Yes, the idea had ignited desire in her body, she concluded, and she actually longed for it when one of his hands moved from her waist to touch her breasts, while the other slid down to feel her rear...

#####

Byakuya cursed himself.

The situation was perfect for his plan – the place, the woman, even her responses, everything was going accordingly. The only thing not contributing to its success was his own mind. Yes, the woman looked just like Hisana, and properly incited a good response from him with her attractive petite body and demure manners. But whenever he was lost in his memories, new, improper images would assault his mind.

Rukia. The tempting woman would occasionally invade his thoughts, diverting his imagination. If he got carried away too much, it was suddenly her hair he was harshly grabbing, her nape he was abusing with bites, her body he was shamelessly exploring. The girl was a tantalizing image, always so close to him, too close and forbidden, and the wrongness of it stirred something in him, an aggressiveness that Hisana had never witnessed. As he touched that body, her small, firm breasts, her slim waist, her defined legs, something was built in his chest and the images were getting more and more mixed in his mind until he no longer knew who it was in his arms.

After long minutes of unsucessfuly trying to control the thoughts on his lust-filled, inebriated mind, he gave up, irritated and frustrated. Maybe, once in a lifetime, he should not care. The whole pointlessness of his struggles supported the idea. And this whole side of his mind and body approved it, seducing his reason into accepting it. What difference would it make anyway? It was so much easier... and the perfect opportunity...

It was then that, tired of fighting it, he made his decision: He would not care. Not that night.

It was like that, mindlessly, that he reached for her obi, untying it, and pushed her against the futon with the weight of his body over hers. That he opened her yukata and touched the smooth skin of her small mounds, playing with them, teasing mercilessly. He decided that, only for that night, he would let his true feelings take control. Only that night, he would look at them and let himself feel.

He would have her, exactly like he wanted.

His tongue followed his hands and he heard a discreet moan coming from her, that sounded exactly like it should. Good. Good girl.

Her hands helped him out of his kimono, and after he was free of it he opened her yukata completely and started exploring her hips, her legs. Her hands were still busy touching his hard chest, his toned abdomen, uncertain if he would accept it. Small, delicate hands. He liked it. Maybe he would allow it, for now.

He lay over her small form again. Sliding his hand over her short hair, her neck, her chest, her flat stomach… he could perfectly picture _her_ underneath him, deliciously forbidden as she was. The images in his head were too much for him and he was already painfully hard. He did not need to wait. There, he could do exactly what he wanted to do to her.

His hands slithered up her tights and touched in-between her legs – she was surprisingly wet. Without further waiting, he adjusted himself at her entrance.

#####

She felt him entering her in a quick move and clenched the sheets, suppressing a whimper. It hurt a little - it had been some time since her last time and he was too big for her. She forced herself to relax and breathed deeply, letting the pleasure win over the pain as his moves intensified.

He thrust into her relentlessly, reaching for her wrists and pinning her against the bed, their moving baffled by the sound of pouring rain outside. Weird as it was, she could easily picture her noble brother doing that, punishing her, using her and putting her in her place, just like she had imagined he would do when he adopted her for mysterious reasons. Shamefully, that was the thought that brought her to her ecstasy.

Still in her dazed state, she felt him tensing against her tightness as he reached his own peak and it was then that she heard it - a muffled cry, almost inaudible. She would have certainly missed it if it wasn't so familiar:

"_Ruki..a.."_

_

* * *

_

Have I mentioned I have this problem of never knowing when to cut a chapter and start another? I do. I have more, but it still needs reviewing, so this seemed like a good place to cut it. *shrugs*

PLZ REVIEW? :)


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for this short chapter, I just didn't want to leave such a cliffhanger like that! The other stories take more of my time, as the chapters are longer, so I decided to post smaller ones of this one when I don't have time to do something bigger, that I have to re-read and all. Hopefully I'll have time to write more this weekend!

Just answering a few comments:

lilangel – you always leave me lovely comments and without an account for me to reply to, so thank you very much! It's really rewarding to know that! :)

sphinx – those questions were already answered in the text! Amaya-san doesn't know about Rukia's new situation (entering the academy or being adopted). So she simply assumed Rukia came for the same old reasons.

That's it, on with the story! ^^

* * *

.

..

"_Ruki..a.."_

She froze in place. Blood vanished from her and she felt dizzy, a feeling close to fainting. She would have brought her hand to her gaping mouth in surprise, was it not still trapped under his body.

It… couldn't... be… right?

No, it could not be him.

'But that voice… he sounded so much like _him_!_'_ she noticed, eyes still wide as saucers, her body tense and paralyzed like a statue.

No, of course not, it was impossible. The very idea was absurd. Certainly Amaya-san had mentioned her name - that was the only explanation. Yes, that was certainly it. She got suddenly mad at the woman for her slip.

She would reproach her later, remind her that they had agreed to not reveal her identity and surely saying her real name was a bad idea? Still, it was probably useless - she was now completely sure she would never come back to this place again.

The whole situation made her feel beyond uneasy and she was glad that after a few moments of rest he disentangled himself from her and started to dress up. She looked for her yukata, touching the sheets in the dark and did the same.

She waited for him to go, with her back to the door, but as soon as she saw the clarity indicating he had opened it to leave, she didn't resist and glanced furtively from the corner of her eyes. The brief image she captured did not help on her uneasiness in the least.

*****

"He was even more generous than we had agreed - I told you, he must be very rich!" Amaya-san concluded excitedly.

_Very rich_… Rukia felt her guts turning inside out at those words.

"He also paid an extra amount for our discretion. He was very pleased, it seems. Here is your part", the woman said, trusting a sack on her hand and closing it.

Rukia was brought out of her reverie as she looked at the little leather sack. She did not need that anymore.

She opened her mouth to speak and give it back, but the woman continued:

"He was in fact so impressed with you that he even suggested coming here again next Friday. He just asked for our discretion. He must be an important man."

_An important man…no, hopefully not._

"Amaya-san, did you mention my name to him? I though you would remember we had agreed on a fake name?"

"No, of course not, my dear. I did not mention your name at all, why would I do that? You know discretion is my business… Why do you ask?" She questioned, eyeing the girl curiously.

She didn't… she didn't… how could he know it then? How? Why? Why would he say it…

_There was no other explanation…_

"I… have to go," Rukia mentioned, feeling like fainting again.

"But will you come next Friday, or not?"

"I don't plan on ever coming back, Amaya-san," she informed the woman seriously.

The woman looked pensively at her, and added after a few seconds:

"I am glad to hear that, my dear. But this time you might be making the wrong decision. He liked you so much… and I'm not even defending my business here, but I've seen girls getting really lucky in your situation. Really lucky indeed... think about it."

Rukia merely looked at the woman and turned around.

"Good bye," she said, crossing the door.

*****

The night was extremely dark as she left the house. The rain had stopped and the Rukongai streets were completely muddy. Rukia blinked as she spotted a fire not far from there and noticed children gathered around it.

She walked slowly towards them and, in the light of their fire, she turned to the closer kid and extended her arm, a small leather sack on her hand.

"This is for you all to share. Go buy some food and blankets if you can still find it."

Before they had time to inspect what was inside it and thank her, she had shunpo-ed away from there.

*****

Rukia arrived at the Kuchiki mansion almost an hour later. She still had a lot to improve on her flash-stepping skills. As she crossed the main door, she was greeted by the servants.

"Welcome home, Rukia-sama. Do you want dinner to be served?" one of them asked. It was way past the usual time for supper.

"Has my brother eaten already?" She asked.

"Byakuya-sama arrived not long ago and retired without asking for his meal."

Rukia nodded, keeping her cold façade. But it was getting impossible to ignore what the hints were implying, that implausible truth.

"I will retire as well," she informed, dismissing their services.

Before she entered her bedroom, she looked at the door beside hers… where her brother was resting at that moment.

_Brother_…

It was still too surreal to be true.

*****

After a bath, she lay on her bed and closed her eyes, trying to infer the implications of what had happened. Of why would her brother have come to a place like that, behave in such a way and say her name, of all names..

And it was impossible not to feel too aware of his presence on the other side of that wall, where he slept, unaware of what they had done.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review!

Wynn


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! I'm happy to inform you that my next chapter of Power and Duty is almost ready. For now, I present you another chapter of this one. I hope you like it! Also, a curiosity and a question:

Can you believe I wrote the end of this fic already? Or almost… it seems I'm writing it all upside down, or in reverse, since this chapter was the one less clear in my mind. That's very unusual for me.

Now the question: does anyone know why my fics don't have another "next chapter" box down the page, only one up here? I've noticed some fics have both (another one at the end of the chapter), and I've tried to change that but couldn't figure out how… any clue? Help is appreciated!

Now, on with the story! :)

* * *

.

..

The day had been uneventful, and she was glad for that. The tiring training on her division had distracted her, at least for a while, of the very awkward situation she had put herself into. Rukia had purposely missed breakfast that morning, but as the evening came and with it the prospect of dining with her brother, it became more and more difficult to avoid the thoughts that plagued her mind.

If it was really him on the previous night – and it was almost impossible to think otherwise – there were only two explanations for what had happened: he either recognized her at some point – and proceeded with it regardless – or he remained unaware, having simply asked for someone who resembled her… and _she_ was the one he was thinking about. Both options seemed incredible and shocking to say the least, not to mention slightly disturbing.

If he had, indeed, recognized her… well, that was bound to create a very awkward situation between them, and it would have been unbelievably unfortunate that he found her in such a place, when even she wasn't expecting to go there. Would he expel her from his house for it? That would be hypocritical, but a possibility. Or would he expect the same to happen in the manor from now on…? If that was the case, it would mean she had been correct about his intentions when he adopted her, that they were not so noble after all.

However, that didn't make sense, considering his behavior towards her. Since her adoption, he had always been completely cold and avoided her as much as he could, never even hinting anything close to inappropriate. No, he didn't seem like that kind of man.

He also had not shown any others signs that indicated he knew it was her. Would he let her know that he had recognized her, was that the case? Would he schedule another meeting there, instead of looking for her in their house? In truth, she didn't know… maybe his behavior from now on would answer her.

She was more inclined to believe on this last option, though - he probably had not recognized her. He had no reasons to believe it was her. He clearly had no idea she would be there when he arrived, since neither did she. And he had already asked for someone… with her description. Or maybe not hers? Rukia remembered she had been told how much she resembled his deceased wife. Maybe that was his reason for being there. But then why would he have called her name?

As much as she tried, Rukia couldn't put all pieces of this puzzle together, and it was intriguing her deeply. The only thing she could conclude from the whole ordeal was that, whether he recognized her or not, and no matter what his previous intentions were… he had called her name. And surprising and unlikely as it was, that could only mean one thing: he desired her at some level.

The thought brought her an undeniable feeling of shy satisfaction and she suppressed a smile. So maybe she was not the only one…

With a hint of fear and anticipation, she headed back towards the Kuchiki estate that night.

#####

Dinner was served at the usual time on the Kuchiki manor and her brother was already waiting for her when she joined him in the dining room, his imposing figure distinct in the glowing candlelight. She bowed slightly at his presence and silently assumed her usual seat, ready to observe him as much as she could.

Would he bring it up? Would he dishonor her? Would he hint anything between them? Was it really him?

To her utmost disappointment, the meal proceeded as silently as ever, and he behaved as coldly as usual, unaware of her inner struggle and trembling fingers that could barely hold the hashi. Not a single raise of an eyebrow to denounce anything slightly different in their relationship. After some minutes that seemed like an eternity, she started to get exasperated.

At some point, she gave up looking for signs and her mind started to wonder, diverting as she admired his handsome figure. Were those lips the ones that kissed her so ardently, that explored her body, that whispered her name? Had he really…?

The notion seemed more absurd by the minute. She was almost believing she had imagined it all, even her walk through the Rukongai district. It was clear he had no interest on her whatsoever. Her noble brother was distant as ever that night, even more so than usual, if such was possible. She did caught him staring back at her for a moment, but with eyes that, instead of any hints, seemed intrigued by why would she be staring at him so much. She felt slightly embarrassed and looked away.

She had certainly been mistaken.

#####

Byakuya was not positive about the success of his plan.

In truth, he had taken care of his urges and they were not a pressing matter any longer, so that could be considered a favorable outcome. Yet, he was not sure of its accomplishment, for in a way, the situation had backfired most unexpectedly.

The problem now was not his body, but his mind: it had become almost impossible to look at Rukia without wondering how it would feel to have the real one.

He had spent the whole dinner avoiding the acknowledgement of her – it wouldn't do to stare longer than he should at her soft lips, to contemplate the fair skin on her neck or inspect the cleavage of her tightly tied yukata... even though he did all those things occasionally when her attention was elsewhere.

But no, he made sure to not have any slips on his impassive exterior. It was the minimum he could do after such a morally questionable act. After indulging in it, he might as well use the opportunity to solve the problem without the real target ever knowing about his endeavours.

However, now, in the solitude of his chambers, he could face the dark consequence of his act: he had opened Pandora's Box. And now it was too late to go back.

Maybe going back there on Friday, as he had politely implied, and not necessarily meant, would be in fact necessary…

#####

Even Ukitake-taichou had noticed how distracted she had been that whole week. In truth, she was extremely unfocused, for her mind was occupied with an intriguing puzzle that she still had not managed to solve.

The revelation, the answer, the acknowledgement never came. Hell, she was almost hoping he would dishonor and expel her at once – at least it would give her some peace of mind to know that she had not imagined it all, and it would be less confusing. But no, he did not look for her, didn't say anything, did not give away any hints of anything suspicious. As far as she knew, and he showed, there was nothing extraordinary between them to be mentioned, and life in the Kuchiki manor continued regularly and unremarkably as customary. It was driving her insane.

Yet… 'what about the evidences she had?' she would wonder. Where had he been the other night then?

'_Probably working until late as usual_,' her mind would promptly answer. What about how similar the man was… how his voice had sounded so much like a husky one that she knew so well… whispering her name…

Nothing made sense and she had started to doubt her own mind. Maybe he was not so similar after all. Maybe her honorable nii-sama would never sound like that, maybe… it was all fruit of her wishful thinking.

She knew she should simply forget it all. That was the best solution either way. But there was still one thing stirring her curiosity: Friday.

It was eating her inside - the possibility of solving this enigma.

Rukia knew she should never go back for oh-so-many reasons: it was not appropriate for her as a noble to be seen there, it was not good for her as a person, and it would only complicate things to further investigate whoever it was with her that night.

But as much as she tried to forget it, Amaya-san's words kept tempting her – it was her only chance to solve this mystery and move on with her life. To discover such an indecorous secret about her brother… or not.

She had debated with this possibility the whole week - and her sense and reason had won the argument. She had to be really going insane to even consider going back in the first place. The very idea of her nii-sama there was completely absurd. Or of him harboring improper thoughts about her. His remarkable coldness towards her during that week had slowly extinguished the arguments in favor of her perception, and she was now almost sure she had heard it wrong, imagined things.

That was why she was almost in peace with her decision of forgetting in all when Friday morning finally came. Her impressions on breakfast only further confirmed her purpose: it was impossible to look at her pristine brother, on his perfectly adjusted shinigami uniform, his white captain's haori, his aristocratic scarf and his kenseikan flawlessly tying his hair and even consider the idea.

She would have certainly kept her disposition and listened to her sensible side, was it not for a single last moment of that morning meal.

As he rose from his seat to leave for his division, his eyes lingered on her for just a little longer and she heard him say:

"Do not expect me for dinner."

* * *

Just so you don't forget: please review? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A new chapter, unbetaed as usual. Even after reviewing, I have a feeling it is full of mistakes, so I apologize in advance. Have fun!

_

* * *

__Japanese terms/costumes:_

_Maiko: geisha apprentice. They usually start in their early teens and study for years to become a geisha._

_Okaasan/kaasan: literally "mom". That's how the maiko refer to the main geisha, who take care of them._

_Osake/sake: rice wine, a typical Japanese alcoholic beverage._

_Shamise: a three-stringed musical instrument, popular in Japan's Edo period, that used to accompany singing in gatherings._

* * *

.

..

Rukia looked around nervously, checking for the presence of anyone that could spot her there, but found no one: those Rukongai streets were as empty as on her previous time there a week ago. The weather had not improved much during that week – the winter was only beginning, and the season just promised to get darker and colder.

She still couldn't believe she was there again, heading towards that very place she swore to never go back only a few days ago. In truth, she didn't have a strong resolve in her heart about what she was doing, but after a day full of struggle, her curiosity had won over her fear and reason.

'_Do not expect me for dinner.'_

Her brother's last words that morning had left her mind spinning. It was almost a confession… or an invitation! Even if he didn't mean it that way, she couldn't say no to that, couldn't resist the temptation implied in those words. Granted, he could have been just informing her that he would stay working on his division until up late – which was in fact not unusual for him – but she could not cope with only an assumption.

The words had stirred something, like an itch inside of her, and Rukia concluded she couldn't -_ couldn't_ - go on with her life living under the same roof as her brother without knowing the truth about what had happened that day. What happened – if anything – between them.

That afternoon had been a troubled one for her agitated soul and as the sun went down, her lieutenant had sent her home with an order to solve whatever it was that was disturbing her training so much. An order she decided to obey.

After a quick shower, she left the Kuchiki manor again and there she was, walking slowly towards her destination, trying to guess the consequences of her decision.

She had no idea what she would do if it was really him. But she also had to deal with the other possibility. Would she do that… again?

Rukia relived the moment in her head. In all honesty, it had being much more pleasurable than she had anticipated. Even if it wasn't him, the mere situation she imagined had been enough for her to enjoy it, and if that was the price for solving that disquieting mystery, she would probably pay it.

Trying to avoid further thinking on the very inappropriate fascination she felt towards her brother that had put her in such ordeal, Rukia arrived at a familiar backyard. Looking around once again at the empty and dark street, she stepped into it and, raising her hand reluctantly, gave a light and uncertain knock on the door.

Before she could change her mind, the door was promptly opened and a young face smiled upon recognizing her:

"Rukia-chan! It's so nice to see you again!" A girl in a flowery, dark pink kimono welcomed her, giving her space to enter the house. "I almost didn't believe it when Okaasan told me you had come," the girl continued, holding Rukia's hand. "You look so pretty!" she added cheerfully, appreciating Rukia's kimono.

"Keiko-chan," Rukia smiled back at the young maiko. "Ah, thank you. You look very pretty too," she observed. It was true. The girl had grown considerably, being now taller than Rukia despite her younger age, and she had gained feminine forms that would clearly distinguish her as a woman. She also showed a delicacy in gestures that Rukia didn't remember seeing before.

Rukia followed the girl to a room next to the one she was taken on her previous time there.

"Don't think I have forgotten that you promised to teach us how to dance like you do. I train hard, but I don't think I'll ever reach your level," the girl confessed kindly.

"Keiko-chan, you know I never had classes, I wouldn't know how to do that," Rukia protested with a faint blush.

"That's because you're a natural, and that only makes it more painful for us! If I didn't know, you I would think you were just being greedy, not wanting to share your ability!" the girl added smiling.

Her peaceful, smiling features were suddenly taken by worry.

"Oh, I must hurry up and tell kaasan that you arrived! She is talking to your client right now, she thought you were not coming! Excuse me!" the girl said hastily, moving as fast as her kimono would allow towards the front of the house.

"Keiko-chan, wait!" Rukia panicked, following the girl.

Soon both girls arrived to a large saloon, the entrance room. It had two smaller chambers attached, one on each side of it, separated from the main room by rice paper walls. One of them was illuminated and Rukia could distinguish two shadows projected on the wall. She heard a familiar voice speaking:

"She is not part of the regular staff of this house, my lord. I gave her some training, yes, but she never really stayed with us, even though she comes occasionally. My humblest apologies. Perhaps the lord will be pleased if one of our girls serves him the osake instead? They all can dance and sing beautifully and some play the shamisen too." Amaya-san offered in the sweetest voice she could muster.

While she was listening to Amaya-san's apologies, Rukia looked at Keiko - who seemed reluctant to interrupt the conversation - and back at the shadows on the wall, sat around a table. One belonged clearly to Amaya-san while the other certainly belonged to the man with whom she had shared her previous time in that house. She observed him carefully, trying to discern his features, but could not find anything that could suggest if it was really the person she had in mind, or merely someone who looked like him. Said man did not seem to be wearing the kenseikan or the scarf, or anything that could give her a clearer indication.

"The lord shall not leave unsatisfied, I assure you," Rukia heard the old woman finishing in a pleasant tone.

She _had_ to know. And it was just so close…

Even with Keiko's hesitation, Rukia moved a bit so she could spy inside the room, her curiosity demanding to be sated. Yet, she could only see the back of his kimono and if she got any closer to the door, she would be spotted by the two inside. She examined attentively the piece of view she was allowed, her eyebrows furrowed in an inquisitive look, until her eyes fell upon something that made her heart stop for a second.

Behind him, laying patiently on the ground, she spotted a zanpakuto that could not be mistaken by any other.

_Senbonzakura_.

As if to extinguish any possible thoughts of denial that could pass on her head, she heard at that very moment an unmistakably grave voice that she knew all too well, replying:

"I see. I appreciate the offer, but I was hoping my time here was spent in the same fashion as my previous visit," he said in a final, dismissive tone, a hint of displeasure evident in it, and stood up, ready to leave.

Rukia gave a step back, freezing in place, her heart beating at an unhealthy pace. She panicked as she saw the shadow arise from his seating position, and looked back at the corridor where she came from.

Keiko seemed to be alarmed by the tone of his voice as well, albeit for much different reasons, and decided it was an opportune moment to interrupt the conversation, entering the room.

"Excuse me my lord," the young maiko said, bowing in front of him, then turning to the old lady. "Amaya-san… she is here," the girl said in a low tone, looking meaningfully at the older woman.

"My Lord, would you please excuse me for a moment? Keiko, please serve our guest with our best sake, will you?" the woman asked. She left the room, only to find the main saloon empty.

*****

Rukia turned in the first room she saw and leaned her back against the wall, bringing both her hands to her face.

'_Oh gosh it is really him! And he came to see me!'_ she though, still panicking. '_What should I do?'_

The situation was so surreal that she was having problems trying to process it all.

'_Breathe, Rukia, breathe.' _

It was really Byakuya, her brother. As highly unlikely as it was, that part of the puzzle had been solved. It had been him all along. She had really spent a night with her brother…

Her head was spinning and she rested her hand on the wall, looking for balance.

Did she regret it?

No, she could not say that. How could she, when he had never been exactly a brother to her anyway? When in fact he was the one in her thoughts that night? If she was honest with herself, a part of her was even glad it was really him, not only her mind imagining things…

Yes, if she was honest, she had liked it. Very much. As inappropriate as it was. And a part of her was glad he had come back.

Now why? Why had he come back? She still had not solved the second part of the puzzle. Did he know it was her? Had he only _thought_ of her then… or did he _know_ it was her? Why did he say her name?

Would he act so distant and oblivious as he did that week, if he knew? She didn't know, she didn't know anything, and the possibility of meeting him face-to-face and having a chat about it scared her senseless and she looked at the window and back at the corridor, thinking about leaving.

Still, something was holding her in place. She couldn't face him, but she didn't want to go away. She didn't want to leave the situation unresolved and more…

Rukia knew, deep inside, her ultimate reason. She could not fool herself.

She desired him. Always had, since they first met and that weird proposal of adoption was made. Her cold noble brother had impressed her since the first time she laid her eyes on him. His dignified posture and elegant manners, his commanding voice, his flawless physical beauty and his strong reiatsu, always concealed - everything about him seemed to entrance her, fill her with admiration, wonder, fear… it was impossible not to be affected by his powerful presence.

And maybe… maybe she wouldn't mind having him one more time. Just one more time. Aware, this time. No one would ever know. It would be her secret.

Images of her last time there crossed her mind, stirring butterflies in her stomach, convincing her of her resolution, and too easily, she gave in.

"Ah, here you are!" Amaya-san interrupted her thoughts. "I thought you were not coming tonight, but I am glad to see you here, my dear. I hope you thought about what I told you."

Rukia simply nodded. She couldn't reveal anything about her unlikely situation to the woman, so she decided to simply play along.

"Come with me," Amaya-san motioned, guiding her to another room.

Rukia noticed it was adorned with a richer decoration – it came to her attention a beautiful painting on the wall, a wardrobe and a dresser, in addition to the usual fireplace and futon.

As they entered the chamber, the old woman continued:

"Take your time, embellish yourself, make sure you make an impression on him," she advised. "I will bring him shortly."

Rukia felt a familiar anxiousness and asked reticently:

"Amaya-san… can I stay in the dark?"

The woman looked at her, considering what she said, then added:

"I got the impression that such is his wish, like in his last visit," she pondered, remembering his words.

Rukia simply nodded in relief, and the woman left.

The girl looked at the mirror, but closed her eyes, trying to ignore her racing heart. She sighed, gathering all of her courage to not leave, but actually stay there and proceed with what she was about to do. She wondered if she had finally lost her mind.

If there was ever, there would be no innocence left for her this time.

* * *

I must say that, despite being a very musical person, I abhor song fics or anything that mix songs in fics (I leave that to AMVs). Yet, after ending this chapter, a song took over my mind, one that I like very much, and I noticed how it fits Rukia's feelings perfectly, so I decided to mention it here in the end, just in case you feel like checking it, so I wouldn't ruin your reading experience. The song is End of Me, by Marion Raven.

Also, I'm not entirely sure I have the guts to write what I'm supposed to write next chapter. So if I procrastinate, you know the reason… -_- *sigh*

Last, but not least, please review? It means a lot to us authors, whether we like it or not.

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

First, I would like to thank Sanmas-chan , Tomas the Betrayer and Coatl – their inputs were all very valuable while betaing this for me.

As you probably guessed from last chapter, this chapter contains smut/lemon or whatever you want to call it. This story is M-rated for a reason after all. Don't tell me I didn't warn you! This is not for kids! *shoos away* I think this is one of the smuttiest pieces I have ever written. u.u Now for the smut-fans… this is for you, I hope you enjoy it. ;)

* * *

.

..

As the shoji door was opened, Rukia knew she was doomed – there was no turning back now. He was there! She tried to control her panic and breathing while hiding her face from the clarity outside, once again doubting her sanity for staying there. For not running away. For… choosing this.

Who was she trying to fool? Yes, she chose this. Perhaps even before coming there – why else would she bother going home, taking a bath, putting on a beautiful kimono and her favorite perfume, as if she was going to a furtive meeting with a lover? Yes, she had thought of this possibility all along. But it was hard to admit it, to think further than that, with her heart racing so fast and her fingers trembling from anxiousness while her most feared and desired possibility became reality.

The dim light that managed to find its way through the open door behind her increased her nervousness and she was relieved when it was closed again, relishing in the darkness, blessed darkness that would hide her from herself, from her choices, from admission of what she was about to do, and from her reasons for doing so.

Rukia gulped as she heard his steps moving oh-so-smoothly towards her and breathed deeply and soundlessly, trying to calm herself.

But it was _him. Him! There, just behind her!_

She could not let him know. It would be her secret. He would never know. Just this one more time.

He came as well, didn't he? It was not as if she was forcing him or anything… At that moment her mind had to stubbornly remind her that she was still deceiving him, for she knew something he did not, but she tried to ignore the thought. Was he not the one that went there and asked for a girl with… 'her profile'? She blushed at the remembrance, and the possible implication of it. What difference would it make, then, that it was really her? He would get what he asked for. She was almost sure he did not know, and she would keep it like that if it depended on her. It would be just this once, just one time for her to treasure it, in full awareness this time. Her secret. Hers.

Yes, maybe she had indeed gone insane.

#####

Byakuya entered the room and looked around. It was a different one, with richer furniture, but he easily recognized the lady on the bed, timidly sitting with her back to him, just as in their last time. Good.

He admired her a little longer before closing the door – the frail structure, short height, dark short hair slightly wet - probably from a recent bath. His imagination didn't need to work hard to place the right features on her face.

Satisfied, he closed the door and as he got closer he felt a delicious, luscious scent coming from her. He wasn't expecting it, but it did not spoil the image he had in mind – it fact, it rather matched it – so he decided to just enjoy it.

The head gueisha's explanation about this woman was weird, but he didn't want to dwell on it at the moment – it was irrelevant. Rather, he added it to his own tale, imagining his little adopted sister with a double life, going there to meet him.

He was past the time of self-admonishment for indulging in this act, something that he pondered enough for the whole week. While it was not ideal, it was still preferable to the constant temptation of having Rukia under his same roof, so close; to have his improper eyes roaming over her figure, while her eyes were cast down in his presence, and his mind cogitating feelings and situations that could not be. Hopefully this would make it something banal and uninteresting and soon he would forget it all, reigning over his mind and conducting it to more useful subjects. For it to work, however, he should better make good use of his time there.

#####

Rukia felt his weight unbalancing the futon she was sitting on and half-turned to his direction, still not exactly brave enough to turn to him entirely, even if the darkness protected her identity.

She was trembling. She did not know for sure if he had recognized her – or if he would give out any signs if he did - but Rukia was almost positive he hadn't. Yet, he had asked for someone that looked like her...

No, maybe he asked for someone resembling her sister… yes, that was more probable. Yet, it was her name he called in his time of abandon. _**Rukia…**_

_He desired her_. It was her name that he called in that moment. Even though she had concluded that before, the thought took a new meaning now that they were there, alone, only the two of them, in a darkened room. It was _him._ Really _him_. With no kenseikan or scarf or anything that would distinguish him from any other man of flesh and bone, dreams and desire. Despite their previous encounter, she felt shy, and yet unavoidably and inexplicably drawn to him. She felt the urge to hold him, to kiss him, but her fear was greater. He did not know it was her, and that was how it was supposed to stay. She knew what her role was there. She was there to serve him, and nothing else.

But her heart started racing uncontrollably when he pulled her by her waist, this time from her front, and started to kiss her neck, like he had before. Her head fell to the side, giving him space, and she closed her eyes, relishing at the touch of his warm lips. She hoped he wouldn't notice her nervousness.

Rukia felt light bites mixed in the lazy kisses, his hot breath on her neck, his hands roaming over her body, and she knew she was breathing heavier than she should as an answer to his caresses. She tried to control it – she shouldn't make any sound, especially with his neck and ear so close.

_So… close…_

_so… __tempting_…

_Would it be ok if she__ just_…

His skin attracted her like a magnet and her nose involuntarily touched his neck, breathing in his manly scent, and her lips were lured by it, unconsciously grazing over the skin that they didn't dare to kiss. She shouldn't…

His hands slithered through her body until her waist, reaching for her obi, slowly opening it, almost reluctantly. Almost… as if he knew.

Rukia gasped as his hand touched the skin of her abdomen, no longer hindered by the clothing. His lips were still traveling from her neck to her jaw, and at that very moment they brushed her lips lightly, and she could feel his ragged breath.

She closed her eyes at the feeling – was she really the one causing such a reaction in him - her marble-stone, glacial-cold brother? Was it possible that she would have such an effect on him? That it was really him, Kuchiki Byakuya, touching her, tasting her, desiring her? The mere thought stirred her instincts, clouded her mind, weakening her body with desire. The longing was almost unbearable…

His right hand moved upwards, tracing the surface of her smooth skin and bringing the opened yukata with it, brushing her breast in the way until it reach her shoulder, exposing the whole left side of her torso by removing the yukata from it.

Rukia felt naked and exposed, much more than she had in their previous time there. Because this time she knew it was really _him_, and for some reason… it mattered.

She felt his kisses on her shoulder, and her hand reached for his hair, tangling it in her fingers, the other hand reaching his back for support. The kisses were slowly taking whatever was left of her sanity away, tantalizing her – it was hard to form coherent thoughts. His left shoulder was just in reach of her lips, and this time she didn't resist it – she started trailing a path of light kisses on his shoulder as well.

It felt so good to be able to touch him.

Rukia felt his breath deepening and realized he had liked it, so she allowed herself to continue responding to him. His left hand grabbed her hair while his right one moved from her waist, to explore her back, brushing her breast occasionally. His kisses had traveled from her shoulder to her ear and he bit it lightly. She suppressed a gasp, but she was sure he heard it regardless. It was then that his lips moved to her jaw and again they brushed her own lightly. But this time… she moved forward and kissed him.

#####

Byakuya was surprised by the kiss, but was too soon lost in it, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. He had long indulged in his fantasy of Rukia. It had not been hard – everything she did was exactly like he had imagined. He had touched her like he would if it was really her, and she had reacted exactly like he expected… at first reluctantly, but then, reciprocating his desire.

He had always imagined she would be a little more passionate than Hisana. In the tempest that was his mind that week, he had even dared to imagine how she would show it, just like now, her breathing heavy as he abused her tantalizing nape that was just a torture to look at on their daily meetings. Trembling, shyly showing her desire… And now kissing him like this…

Byakuya felt her hands reaching for the collar of his kimono, pulling him to her, loosening it, and he was slowly losing control. He wanted her, very much, and his kiss showed it – it was passionate, possessive, a mix of deep exploring and bites on her delicious, luscious lips – he wanted to punish them for tempting him so much until they would be reddish and sore in the next day.

She was kissing him just as intensely, and delightful moans were filling his ears. His hand was now traveling under whatever was left of her opened yukata, and the moans would turn into suppressed gasps whenever he caressed her breasts more directly. It was delightful to hear it.

He felt her small hands opening his kimono, untying the obi and pushing it over his shoulders, until he was only in his hakama. As soon as he was free, his hands resumed their work, harshly grabbing her hips and pulling her to him, then feeling her rear and her legs and then reaching for her core.

#####

She gasped as he touched her intimately, and he was not surprised to find her very wet, confirming his suspicion that her moans were not only to please him. He pulled them both to lay on the bed, her body over his.

They resumed the kissing, but he took her hands firmly and guided them to the hem of his hakama, and Rukia understood what he wanted. She shyly obliged, taking off his hakama and sandals for him, and then reassuming her previous position, on top of him.

It did not take long, though, for he held her firmly and rolled on top of her, and she was once again trapped underneath him. Her body was trembling with desire and anticipation. She could feel how much taller and heavier he was, feel his hair falling over her face, his scent in the air, his breath in her mouth, the feeling of his skin burning on hers, his arousal very obvious, pulsating against her nether regions.

She just couldn't believe it.

But he felt very real as he moved in-between her legs, compelling her to open herself for him.

#####

He needed to have her now, and that was what he did. He thrust into her, feeling the wonderful sensation of her warm petite body contracting at his invasion. He heard her gasping delightfully and felt her adjusting to him, soon meeting his movements in their passion.

_Rukia, Rukia, Rukia_, it was all he could think of. Yes, she would feel exactly like this. She would sound exactly like this. She was driving him insane.

If only he could hear her saying…

Byakuya felt hands holding him, nails scratching his back slightly as her hand grabbed his hair and imagined for a second her beautiful deep voice… saying his name… saying whatever she wanted…

_Byakuya… _

_nii-sama…_

#####

Rukia felt him releasing himself inside her just as she reached her own peak, a characteristic warmness filling her as she surrendered in her bliss.

She was still dizzy as she felt him relaxing on her arms. She kept her hold on him, not wanting to let go.

But she couldn't hug him like that, she couldn't let him know. She had given up too much already.

That was why as soon as he moved, she released him, standing up to get dressed. She needed to collect her clothes, she needed to collect… herself.

It was with surprise that she felt his hand reaching out for her and, as finding her arm in the dark, it slid to her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"I am not finished," she heard his husky, commanding voice - it was the first time he addressed her in their chambers. His voice... just hearing him like that ignited her fire all over again.

She demurely obeyed, following his tug on her arm and going back to the bed on her knees due to the way he was pulling her. What else should she expect? Had he recognized her?

Not daring to move or ask, Rukia merely lay back on the bed, on her belly, waiting for him to say or do anything… until she felt him moving over her, one leg in between hers, his weight on her back, his arms on each side of her, covering hers. She was trapped.

#####

Byakuya could almost feel her reluctance and doubt as she stood unmoving underneath him. And that was exactly what he wanted – obedience. It was unacceptable that she would leave his side without his permission, and he certainly did not give it. And he would gladly punish Rukia, was she to behave in such an inappropriate manner… but all in due time. Firstly, he wanted to indulge in something that had been haunting his thoughts for a while…

She was still waiting expectantly when he brushed the short strands of raven-black hair off, exposing her neck, and his lips grazed the smooth, delicate skin, kissing it, licking it, biting it, testing by touch what the darkness would conceal from his eyes. Flashes of the porcelain flesh crossed his mind, in all its feminine allure, sometimes in the rare exposure of a kimono as she served him tea, in others as a gentle reminder of her delicacy in the plain shinigami uniform… ah, how that particular piece of skin had tempted him, first as a reminder of Hisana and everything he lost, and then, in a way that was unique and inappropriately hers. And yes, such inadequate temptation certainly deserved some punishing.

After abusing her neck, his lips traveled to her shoulders and then to her shoulder blade and downwards, exploring all her skinny back. He could hear delicious moans coming from her, and gasps as he bit her harder from time to time. By the arching of her body, he knew his ministrations were having the intended effect.

#####

Rukia was trying hard to control herself, but his licks and bites were creating strong sensations in her body, making it vibrate of tension and desire. It seemed he wanted to explore every piece of skin, leaving none untouched. Then she felt his hands traveling from her waist to her derriere and then searching for her core and now she knew what to expect…

She closed her eyes as she felt him positioning himself again, his weight over her, his lips on her neck, leaving marks of his desire… and realized she wanted him again, like that. She wanted to belong to him, to please him… it was as if he was reminding her he was her lord… the lord of the Kuchiki house. She remembered the many times she thought of this when she joined the Kuchiki family, if it would be required of her to please their lord in this way…

His arms would hold her underneath him, hands covering hers, his weight pressing her against the bed and soon they were one again, burning, minds absorbed in thoughts of each other, oblivious to everything but that moment, giving in to the unnamed desires that consumed them.

#####

It took long for both of them to recover from it. This time, she waited for him to dismiss her or leave the room, which he did after a while, in silence.

Silence… she had gotten used to his silence by now. No, in fact, it still exasperated her sometimes, but this time, she was glad for it. First, because it meant he had not recognized her, so it all had gone according to plan. And second… because that silence was echoing in her soul now. After such a sinful act, and yet, such a deep, meaningful one… she knew something had changed inside her. And she did not want to approach that abyss…

.

* * *

After so long, at least a long chapter! My time to dedicate to the fandom is limited, so I haven't started new stories (albeit the ideas keep coming u.u) or read or commented because I am dedicating all my free time to finish the ones I have. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review with your opinion! =)

See ya!


End file.
